1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative lighting ,and more particularly, to a variable hanging lighting applied flexible light strips and light grooves for free forming, assembly convenience, good lighting effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Fantastic lighting performance is always attractive. People like and enjoy the atmosphere been created particular for holiday celebration, birthday, wedding, weekend party and festival. In Christmas, light strings are generally used for decorating the Christmas Tree and make it into typical Christmas symbol, which are placed on predetermined trees and frames for simulating gorgeous and shiny visual effect of Christmas trees.
However, a conventional light string is normally produced on connecting sequence of mini light bulbs with cables for a serial structure light string. The light string is generally presenting bulb on cable with no directional and the cable does not a durable production for long term using, thus it is often inconvenient and restricted, and service life of the conventional light string is limited. Furthermore, in the past, the light string is mostly placed by using ropes or bands to fix cables on several predetermined positions, so that the lights on the cables may be separated naturally, but position and irradiation direction of each light cannot be firmly fixed, so that the position of lights are significantly different and the direction of lights are different, even reversed. When the lights are opened, light sources would not be regular and the brightness is different, so that expected lighting effect could not be reached.
Therefore, in view of the above drawbacks of conventional light strings in structure and application, the inventor researched for improvement upon years experience on touching related industries, and the present invention is finally created.